Onigumo's Soul
by Cold Zero
Summary: The story of the man who becomes Naraku


Onigumo's Soul  
  
A small boy stirs in his bed, sits up stretches and lets out a little yawn. He then walks over to the window opens the shutters and breaths in the air "what a wonderful day". Then a voice calls from down the stairs "Onigumo come down here" he then turns from the window and goes down stairs. "Onigumo could you take the pale to the river and get some water" "Yes mother I'll do it right now". He then sets off down the road with the water pale banging on his side "what a good boy I have" his mother thinks to herself as he walks off.  
  
He walks down by the rice fields and waves at all the workers as he passed. Then he came to the forest that surrounded the river this is the part of the journey he likes the most walking in the woods and listening to the wind as it blew through the trees. He then emerged into the clearing in the middle of the forest where the river ran.  
  
As he dipped the old bucket into the cool water something caught his attention a reflection in the water. When he looked up he saw a girl about his age drinking from the river. For a moment he stood there in awe she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was about the same height and had long black hair, and despite her age wore a full kimono. Then she suddenly looked up at him she lifted her head and began to speak "hi there my names Sulia what's yours". He stood there staring at the water not able to look her in the face then he finally began to stammer "my .I'm.my names Onigumo". She stared at him for a moment "Onigumo that's a funny name but can we be friends anyways", he got a shocked look on his face "you want to be my friend". She simply answer "yes"  
  
Onigumo's mother was sitting at the window worrying "where is he, he should have been back by now". Right then Onigumo walked through the door "hello mother here's the water but can I go play with me new friend". "Well I guess so bu. " Onigumo turned to sprint out the door but his mother stopped him "Onigumo be back before dinner" he gave her a kiss and ran out the door.  
  
Onigumo and Sulia where walking down the road but Onigumo was to shy to say anything to her. Then quickly she yanked on his sleeve and pulled him into a large meadow full of grain "what are he doing" he cried out as he fell to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to fall are you all right. He had to suppress the urge to cry so he would appear as a baby "yea I'm fine that kind of bump wouldn't hurt me." Then they both ran off to frolic in the field.  
  
"Onigumo well you walk me home" she. Asked he couldn't find the words he turned his face and blushed " yes I will walk you". They walked for some time and finally arrived at a large hill she spoke up "well here is my house." His jaw fell to the ground "thi..th. this is your house it's a palace." Well of course where else would nobles live." Onigumo gets an uneasy smile on his face "nobles." "You want to come in" she asked  
  
"Sulia where have you been" asks a large man dressed in a fine robe. "I was playing down by the river father." Then the man caught sight of Onigumo "Sulia I told you not to bring in the field servants." "He's not a servant daddy he's my friend Onigumo." In an upset voice the man answer "Sulia you know you can't play wit h commoners" "But daddy." "no buts now go to your room." She angrily stomps up the stairs to her room s the man turns to Onigumo. "Its nothing against you personally" he stops to think for a second "its just someone like you could never have the money to take care of my daughter do you understand." Onigumo couldn't take his eyes off the floor "no I really don't"  
  
Onigumo walked in the door to his house with his head still hanging down his mom asked how he was doing but he didn't hear her he just headed to his room. He sat down on his bed with that man's words playing over and over in his head "never have enough money, never have enough money" "he's right I never could take care of her" he said in a swallow voice as he flung himself back in his bed. I need to get a lot of money but how.  
  
Onigumo was walking the streets of his village the next day trying to figure out how to get Sulia's father to accept him. He didn't even relies that he had crossed into o the bad part of the village where all the bandits and murders stayed. From across the street Onigumo caught the attention of a tall thin man who started calling out to him " hey you boy come over here." It took Onigumo a minute to relies that he was talking to him, but when he did he decided to go over and see what he wanted. "Hay kid you looking for a good job." Onigumo was shocked he looked suspiciously at the man and asked, "how did you know that?" "When you've been in the business as long as I have you can spot them a mile away." "The business?" Onigumo asked inquisitively. "Well you know" he leaned in close to him "thievery." A week ago Onigumo would have turned and ran from such a man, but now desperately searching for a way to be with Sulia he excepted the offer and followed the man into a small building.  
  
The man lead Onigumo into a small hallway at the rear of the building "this way" he said. Then they emerged into a dimly lit room and the man forced Onigumo into a chair set in front of a large desk. A short fat man entered the room from a door at the other side and sat at the big chair on the other side of the desk. He began to speak in a barely audible voice "Crow other there told me that you wish to be our new pick pocket why do you think that you're good enough for us?" Onigumo wanted to tell them about Sulia and how he needed the money to empress her father, but held back in case they would think him to soft to be a thief. The answer he finally decided on was " I just want the money involved ok." The fat man started to chuckle " oh man I like this kid where did you say you found him Crow." The man who came in with Onigumo answered " oh I've been scouting this kid for months." Onigumo knew that was a lie. The fat man thought for a moment then finally answered "ok kid you're in come back tomorrow and I'll start you working now scram." Onigumo face lit up with glee "oh thank you sir you won't be disappointed" then he turned around and left the bar.  
  
It's not that Onigumo ever wanted to become a criminal but he knew it was the easiest and quickest way to get money. On the walk home he decided that he wouldn't tell his mother about the job ever it would hurt her too much to know her son was now a criminal.  
  
The next day he showed up in front of the bar feeling a little guilty for lying to his mom about where he was going. He didn't have time to think long though because a small boy and Crow emerged from the bar and started talking to each other. " Saka this is the new boy um. Onigumo he's going to be your new partner show him the ropes would you." The small boy answered without looking at him "whatever you desire." Crow turned to Onigumo and started speaking "Onigumo this is Saka The Wolf, and Saka this is Onigumo ." He stopped for a moment and look as if in deep thought, then he turned with a bright look on his face "Onigumo The Spider. Onigumo had been walking around with Wolf for a few hours and he thought he was getting the hang of it, Wolf made stealing look so simple. Onigumo decided to try it for himself he picked out a old man walking in the crowd, he walked over bumped into him and stole the old mans wallet. He was a little surprised be how easy it was the man had no idea what had happened. When Onigumo got his cut of the money for the day he decided to rush over to Sulia's and tell her about it.  
  
When Onigumo finally arrived at Sulia's it was past nightfall. He climbed up to her window and rapped on her shudders. A few moments later Sulia opened her window. "Oh Onigumo it's you, what are you doing her?" "I came over to show you this" he answered as he drew his wallet from his pocket. "look at all the money I got after only one days work." Sulia wouldn't look at the money she just stared at his face with a sweet expression. "Oh poor Onigumo you just don't understand it's my father who cares about your money, but I like you for being you." Then she reached out and grabbed his hand. Onigumo blushed and turned his face away, he knew even if she didn't care about money her father would never accept him without it.  
  
Seven years have now passed. There is a small village where men wher men harvested the fields and children played in the streets it is a picturesque scene. Then fifty men on horseback appeared on the ridge and the people of the village began to scramble. "You ready to go spider?" asked one of the bandits. The man to his side said nothing but just nodded his head. Then the men descended onto the town, as the people of the village flew into a panic "bandits run, bandits" they all shouted. It didn't take long for the men to round up all the villagers in the Town Square, the two lead bandits dismounted and walked forward. "I am known as Wolf" a low murmur spread threw out the crowd. " None of you will be hurt if you give us every thing of value." They dragged the villagers up one by one and had them throw all there money and jewelry into a pile at Wolf's feet. "This can't be all there is this isn't enough to make this worth my time." He turned to his men "take their cows." One man stood up from the crowd "you can't take are cows we need them for milk." "Well that's not really me problem is it" Wolf replied and then let out a fiendish laugh. "You Bastard" the man screamed as he lunged at Wolf for an attack. Wolf drew his sword and cut the man down in mid-flight. A woman screamed from the crowd and ran to the lifeless man. "You bastard , you'll never get away with this you're a monster" the women said with tears in her eyes. "My, my I don't like your tone Spider kill her for me would you." The man to his side moved a little " I will not" anwed Onigumo. "What you defy me I'm the leader here not you Spider, now kill her!" "I never will you can't make me Wolf I wont kill for you I'm not a heartless monster!" "Get back here Spider, Spider Onigumo get back here" Wolf yelled as Onigumo walked off.  
  
That night there was a great party being held at the bandits' camp, and every one seemed to be enjoying themselves except Wolf. "Have you seen Spider" he asked one of the bandits by him. "Nope haven't seen him all night" replied the man in a drunken slur. "Where could he have gotten himself off to" asked Wolf to himself. Then one of the men ran over to Wolf "Sir the treasury has been cleaned out every things gone." Saka face was covered by an angry look the then threw back his head and let out a horrible scream "Spider!"  
  
Onigumo was riding down an isolated road in a wagon drawn by to horses he stole from the other bandits, he was laughing. He flung his head around and looked at all the money and treasure he had gotten away with while every one else was busy partying. "Now I have enough" he said "Enough for her"  
  
Onigumo arrived at Sulia's house near dusk. He charged up to the front door and banged on it, one of the many servants answered the door and ushered him inside as if they had been waiting for him. He came into the large parlor where Sulia's father sat sipping tea, "Onigumo I told you long ago not to come back here yet here you are." Onigumo wasn't a child anymore he no longer feared him he prepared to speak when he was cut off  
"You must think me a great fool, if you thought I hadn't realized that you have been seeing my daughter secretly over these years" Onigumo was shocked at this he thought that he had been sneaky but apparently not. "I don't live in fear of you anymore, I have money maybe more than you!" he yelled "I don't care how much money you have you are still a peasant you can't change what you are Onigumo you will die a peasant" he yelled angrily then he motioned to his servants to throw Onigumo outside.  
  
"Jerk," Onigumo said as he picked himself up off the ground outside. He looked back at the house contemplating what just happened he didn't understand he was rich and could provide for her so why did her father hate him so. He started down the path to his mothers house leaving the cart of treasure behind what did he need it for if it couldn't buy the one thing he wanted. He was almost to the gate when he heard someone calling his name. "Onigumo don't go" he turned around and Sulia was standing there with a small bag. "I know why you came here" she said while staring at the ground not able to look him in the face "I know that you came here, you came to ask my father to marry me". Onigumo was shocked for a second but then understood that they shared an intimate bond that let her know exactly what he was thinking. "Even if my dad hates you and thinks you're not good enough for my, I still love you Onigumo." She ran and threw herself in his arms and passionately kissed him.  
  
"Its getting dark" Onigumo looked around and noticed that it was getting pretty dark. Then he spotted a small abandoned cottage near the edge of the road. "Why don't we spend the night there, we have been walking for hours?" he said turning to Sulia. "Oh I guess so" she said in the embarrassment of just relising that they where going to spend the night together.  
  
It was the first time for the both of them they had been saving themselves for each other all these years. Even when there where children they knew they where soul mates. Onigumo silently snuck out of the house as to not wake her up, he went down to the river to take a bath. He had been in for only a short time when he heard a strange noise coming from the cottage and decided to investigate. When he got there the house was a blaze and fire jumped around everywhere. He stood there looking at the flames for a moment and then realized that Sulia must be inside still. "Sulia!" he screamed as he ran head first into the burning building.  
  
Onigumo staggered down a secluded road. His body was covered in horrible burns and could barely move at all. "Sulia how could this happen" he stammered as he moved down the road. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, we should have been together and happy." Finally the pain over came him and he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.  
  
"Onigumo!" he heard a voice calling. "Sulia is that you?" He looked up and saw her "Yes" "But how is that possible I saw you..." a lump formed in his throat "I saw you dead" Then she slowly started to vanish "NO don't go, don't leave me alone in the dark Sulia!"  
  
He slowly started to open his eyes, everything was blurry and he saw someone standing over him. "Sulia?" but then his sight returned and he could she that it was not her but a young priestess. "Um no my names Kikyo, I found you passed out on the road" "You should have left me to die I have nothing to live for" She was taken aback by his comment but desired to let it go. "It is awfully late so I must be getting back to my village; I have a very important job there" Onigumo said nothing as she left for the first time in his life he felt hate, hate for Saka who he was sure burned down the cottage and hate for the priestess for saving his life.  
  
Many weeks passed in this fashion Kikyo would come to the cave to take care of him and he would lay listening and hating. But one day something different happened Kikyo's younger sister Keade came to the care in her sister's place. "Where is Kikyo?" he asked the small girl "She had business to take care of in the village, she is keeper of the Shikkon no Tama you know. "Yes I do know she has mentioned her duties many times, I have heard that the jewel becomes more beautiful when it is tainted with malice that I would love to see." He looked at Keada and could she a look of fear on her face "What is it little girl do you not like, do you hate me." "No it's not that at all I don't hate you I pity you" "Leave me!" he yelled clearly angered by the girls words  
  
He sat alone in that cave anger now not just at a few people but at the whole world. There happiness was like turning a dagger that was deep in his heart, if he couldn't be happy why should they. But as he was he could barely breathe, let alone stop them. He knew of only one way to get what he wanted, fear and hate thought the entire world, so he called all the demons down from the mountains "My soul may be rotten to the core but it still holds some value, come devour me and in return give me the strength and mobility of a demon." Onigumo's cries of pain where so loud they could even are heard in Kikyo's village.  
  
Rain, it was raining this night a truly ammonic warning. Saka sat alone in his palace bought from the money and blood of others. But he could feel a presence in the room as if he was not alone "who is there he called out into the darkness. He turned in his chair to look over his shoulder, nothing only darkness. When he turned back around to face the fire place there was a figure standing before it. "W-ho are you?" he stammered out "That is a very good question, I can tell you who I was or don't you recognize your old friend." "No, no it can't be you Onigumo I thought you where died!" at this point you can tell he is very frightened "Your right Onigumo is dead but there is no denying that I was once that man"  
Saka is now paralyzed be his fear and unable to answer "He died when you took everything away from him, So calling me Onigumo would be accurate since he was a human and I am an all powerful demon" he started walking towards Saka, a small dagger appeared from under his cloak "Oh it would be impolite to kill you without telling you my name, I am Naraku." 


End file.
